New Tenant
by Psycho Editor
Summary: First fanfic, please be truthful if you review. Now that Kuzimaku is welcomed can he adapt to Hinta life now that he has survived his first day of school? Chapter 7 up!
1. Introduction

Here it is, I finally posted it...I have no faith in my writing skills.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Love Hina or any related material.

**Love Hina Fan fiction **

This fan fiction is placed between volume six and volume seven. It will introduce a new character to the story line and get Keitaro so what closer to finding out who his '15 years ago promise girl' is. For those of you who didn't read that far or read those volumes here is a quick recap: Mutsumi has been introduced and Naru seems to be the only one in the house to put together that Mutsumi is Keitaro's '15 years ago promise girl.' Since Naru now knows that it is not in fact her but this incredibly smart klutz she is trying to hook the two up and get them into Tokyo University as well. I'm not going to answer the cliffhanger because it is possible that I might get side tracked for my Fan fiction idea and go off and do a different one about the cliffhanger.

**Prologue**

He kept running, his legs were giving out and his throat burned but he had to keep running from them. His feet stomped through the ally way smashing the puddles of water. He looked back and saw that they were still after him, they were relentless. He saw that he couldn't out run them for long or fight them in this state. He saw his opportunity and jumped in a full trashcan containing who-knows-what. He was fortunate that they ran past him without even looking back or having a notion that they weren't chasing him. After they all passed by he began to think _I gotta hide somewhere to get away from these guys. But all the places I go to know that they're after me and say the same old thing _'Sorry kid no rooms are vacant right now. Sorry kid ' He_ had to find a place that wasn't well known, obvious, or too big. He'd figure a way to pay the rent later. _He begins to climb out of the trashcan but hears a footstep and jumps right back into the trashcan. He lifts up the lid of the trash can and sees a cat walking down the alley, the sight and thought of a cat frightening him angers him and jumps out of the trash can and shouts a the cat "**You stupid cat! You made me get into a trash can AGAIN!!!" **Then proceeds to throw a soda can at the cat and the cat runs off. _Now that that's solved where the hell am I?_

**Part 1 **

** Arrival **

_What am I gonna do? With this whole Naru might love me and Mutsumi might also love me. While both are possibly the girl I made a promise to 15 years ago. _Keitaro pondered to himself in the lounge area of the Hinta House, which he now owned thanks to his Grandmother. "Urashima," Motoko walked toward Keitaro and got his attention. Keitaro looked back at her acknowledging he presence. "I think some one is at the door." Keitaro turned to look at the door but didn't see anyone, then looked back at Motoko. Motoko stared back at Keitaro with a gaze that sent shivers up his spine. He got up and went toward the door, before he could reach the door there was a knock at the door. Keitaro stared back at Motoko and answered the door. At the door was a boy about up to Keitaro's shoulders in black tattered rags that resemble a Gi. _I hope this place lets me stay and I hope he's the owner or manager. _"Sir are you in charge of this place in any way" He managed to spit out. "Yes I am, please come in," Keitaro responded with a soft voice letting the kid in. "I'm Keitaro Urashima and I own and manage the Hinta house." Keitaro motioned for the kid to sit as he sat. "Mr. Landlord I was wondering if you could give me a room, just for a while. Don't worry I'll pay you eventually for the room and food." The boy bowed and waited for a response. " First off I'm not concerned with rent right now, more importantly this is an all girls dormitory." Keitaro stated and saw the boy's spirit fall, "But first things first, what's your name???" The boy's spirit jumped, as did his head and a smile. "Kuzimicu Mr. Landlord!"

"Well Kuzimicu, I'll let you in," Keitaro did his best mysterious look. "But...first the girl have to!" And as if he called them mentally all the girls of the Hinta house appeared. _So these girls have the power to decide if I stay here or am thrown out on my ass. Some guys would be furious but me...it's cool and understandable. It's a girl dorm and the girls should decide if another guy stays here with them. _The girls already had begun to examine Kuzimicu. Kuzimicu just realizes that his personal space is being invaded and uses his basic instinct which is to do a back flip off the couch and land three feet away from the girls and up against a wall in a semi-defensive position. This natural reaction catches Motoko's keen warrior eye. "Oh, I'm sorry I should have introduced the girls first. Heh heh heh." Keitaro scratches the back of his head realizing his fault. "The tall blond girl that looks like a fox is Mitsune Konno. We usually call her drunk or Kitsune. (Since kinda looks like a fox, huh?)" Kuzimicu made a bowing motion towards Kitsune. " The short tanned blond girl is Kaolla Su or just call her Su," Kuzimicu made a bowing motion toward Su. "The short shy looking girl's name is Shinobu Maehara," Kuzimicu made a bowing motion toward Shinobu. _So far they're all beautiful but Shinobu is so far the most astounding. Wait got to start being polite; Ms. Maehara is the most astounding looking so far. "_The tall kind of frightening..." Keitaro continued. "Urashima! Stop, I can introduce myself to this possible new tenant. And who said I'm frightening!?" Motoko interrupted and started to draw her sword, " I am Motoko Aoyama and as Urashima said I am tall for my age and sex but I take my martial arts very serious so I don't care what you think of me! Got it little boy?"

"Yes I understand you are devoted to your training and respect it," Kuzimicu made a bowing motion toward Motoko, "Ms. Aoyama." Motoko's anger vented, _it's something about that kid that ticks me off. Some how I know he does some sort of martial arts and it annoys me. If he turns out to be a man or at least more than Urashima than I can't make fun of males. _"As I was saying... The girl over here's name is..."

"Keitaro, I can introduce myself ya know." Naru proceeded to knock Keitaro over the head with her fist. "Hello Kuzimicu, my name is Naru Narusegawa. Pleased to meet you and if you are going to stay here I advise that you don 't hang around Keitaro. He's a pervert, a pantie-pincher, a peeping tom, and stupid. I wouldn't want another guy around, especially if he's like Keitaro, or as you call him 'Mr. Landlord'." After Naru finished her speech Kuzimicu was on the ground laughing and Keitaro was embarrassed to tears. "**Naru!!** I haven't done anything like that for...um...I can't remember the last time. **SO HA!!!" **_I can't believe this guy. He must have had the worst first introduction with there girls possible. But I understand were Na...Ms. Segawa is coming from, an all-girls dorm run by a 'perverted' guy. _" Well aside from Naru's opinion I say we let the voting begin!!' Keitaro said after he recovered from the embarrassing statement. _But Keitaro doesn't look that perverted to me or capable to over power any of these girls. Aside from maybe Ms. Konno, if she's drunk or Ms. Maehara. If he has done anything like that to Ms. Maehara...! _Kuzimicu clenched his fist tight at just that thought.

**Note: **Well there you have it...I'm open to suggestions on what should come up later. As for the near future, I've got most of that planed out. Also if you like Naruto fanfics or Suna Nins, keep your eyes out for my up coming fanfic: Sand in your eyes! Luego chicas!


	2. Democracy

**Note: As requested by the few, here is the update to my 1st fan fic. Be truthful if you review, thank you.**

** Part 2  
Democracy **

"So we'll go with Democracy and vote on the matter! or at least the girls of the house will..." Keitaro exclaimed. "All in favor of Kuzimicu staying say something!"

" Yep, pey! I say yah! let little Kuzimicu stay! I think he's cute!" Su shouted. _Ms. Kaolla seems to be foreign and the type of girl who likes everyone. I'll have to remember that she allowed me to join them in this house. Now that I take a look at her. A red dot on her forehead, a schoolgirl outfit that doesn't fit, how does she get past the dress code?, and she must like walking around with no shoes because she's not wearing any now. _"Sure, why not help the poor kid out Keitaro!" Kitsune added. _Ms. Konno, thank you. She's kinda cute, even though she's probably older than I am and according to Keitaro a drunk. I like the way she has her hair, short and spread out. She's also well proportioned...hmmm...can't act like Keitaro!!! _"I also would like for Kuzi-chan to stay here with us!"

"Oh, I forgot about you Mutsumi! sorry..." Keitaro realized that Mutsumi had arrived. "It's alright Kei-chan" Mutsumi replied. "Oh yeah, this is Mutsumi Otomai and she loves water melons." _She's pretty tall and that long black hair doesn't help...nice pair of knockers too! ♥ What am I saying!!! And what am I staring at! _"Last time I checked, Mutsumi was only here temporally and is leaving as soon as she finds somewhere else to live? So why does she get to vote!?" Naru pointed out annoyed

"Anyone else think that it would be ok for another guy to stay here?" Keitaro was desperately trying to encourage the other girls to help him. _Man, I need a guy around to talk guy things too. These girls are just good for staring at and hitting me. And doing the first one gets them to do the second one._ "Well I guess now it's time for those against letting Kuzimicu stay, say something." _What about Mutsumi's vote? "_It shouldn't count you idiot! Stop!" Naru shouted and was preparing to thrash Keitaro. "Well any way I vote no, I wouldn't want another guy here and we can't take the chance that he'll be anything like you, Keitaro."

"But Naru I thought that might be a good thing since you seem to be getting along with Keitaro pretty well," Kitsune shot down Naru while she became red faced and pissed off. "I don't personally care about Naru's feels toward Keitaro,"

"Thank you Motoko," Naru says somewhat calmer.

"But I will not let this boy stay here, regardless of a silly vote!" Kuzimicu's face froze from shock and Keitaro was prepared to shout at Motoko for attempting to take his job while Naru cheered her on. "Unless, he can defeat me in a match!" Motoko announced while drawing her sword.

"Mr. Landlord, if you would permit me to, I will engage Motoko in combat for her vote in the matter." Kuzimicu asked as he put down his backpack and stretched his right and left hand.

"Um...I guess that be alright just don't either of you get hurt." A worried Keitaro replied to Kuzimicu while he began to draw his weapon, a spear with a heavy looking blade that had characters carved into it, known as a tumbo-giri. Motoko did the same drawing her sword from its kendo sword sheath.

And magically the whole group is transported to the usual battle scene, a lake area with a medium sized landmass in the middle complete with a beach area for viewers and water fall view from the beach area. Motoko and Kuzimicu had their weapons drawn and were both at opposite sides of the land mass. "Very well then, I'll be the referee of this and Su will keep score!" Keitaro proclaimed, _I hope he wins or at least lives through this. I of all people should know how good Motoko is with her sword, she could of killed me numerous times by now... _"This match will be a three point match or until Motoko either makes Kuzi cry or is about to kill him!" Su shouted. _No one knows that I know how to use this thing, _Kuzimicu tightened his grip on his spear, _Too bad for Motoko, I've already read her and I think I can win this without blood shed. _Kuzimicu began to smile, _already smiling!? I'll wipe it off his face but to thoroughly humiliate him I won't use the full extent of my strength! Poor little boy, get ready to be thrown out on your ass! _

"Good luck Kuzi-chan! and don't hurt him Motoko!" Mutsumi shouted.

"Go get her kid! Don't be to hard on him Motoko!" Kitsune shouted. _Yeah, they're real confident...by the way their talking it sounds like Motoko's better than I thought...damn!_

"Kick his Keitaro wanna be ass, Motoko!!!" Naru shouted viciously as everyone began to stare at her awkwardly with worried looks.

"...good luck..." whispered Shinobu, _'good luck' to who Ms. Maehara? _Kuzimicu wondered reading Shinobu's lips. _Forget it! I'll just win and move in. Then I'll build a relationship with Ms. Maehara. _Kuzimicu shifted his focus from Shinobu to Motoko, his present opponent, _get outta my way Motoko or ya ganna get hurt! _

_Well, he seems angry about something, better get this thing started, sigh... _"Get in positions, face each other...begin!!!" Kuzimicu started to spin his spear in front of him with his left hand while Motoko prepared to charge. _One good stab through that stupid defense should send him home. Maybe the shoulder, that should be easy enough. _Motoko started to run at Kuzimicu, with her sword's blade at eye level. Kuzimicu's only obvious response was him spinning his spear faster and slightly staring at Motoko. Motoko was now about five feet away and Kuzimicu was still steadily increasing the speed of which he was spinning the spear. Motoko was in range and thrusted her sword at Kuzimicu's shoulder, just as she was going to pierce skin Kuzimicu batted away with his spear as he ducked down. He brought his spear and swung it at Motoko to take off her head or at least hit her, thus making him the victor of the match. But Motoko blocked Kuzimicu's attack with her sword and locking their weapons. "You're not really trying, are you Ms. Aoyama?"

"For your sake not really, I'm actually testing you," Motoko answered snickering, "to see how dangerous you might be, yah know, to us girls." Motoko smiled,

"Hmm...thought so, I can see that your better than this," Kuzimicu said while his head fell down. "Thank you Ms. Aoyama, I really appreciate your kindness ♥!" Kuzimicu brought his head up and smiled warmly at her. Motoko peered back at him with a frightening look of almost hate. "I guess your, um welcome...but that doesn't mean I'll let you win this match, got it? I got a reputation to maintain, got it?" Kuzimicu nodded, then broke the lock of weapons, jumped into the air while Motoko slashed at the spot where Kuzimicu had been. Motoko stopped her blade at her stomach height and began looking for where Kuzimicu had gone. She then felt an additional weight on her sword and looked forward where her blade was. She saw Kuzimicu standing on her blade with less weight than his body seemed to be, along with his spear blade about two centimeters from her nose and a almost demonic glare in his eyes. "You're a lot better then I first thought." Motoko lowered her blade, Kuzimicu stepped off the blade but still had his spear tip close to Motoko's face. "I admit defeat, for now Kuzimicu."

"Well I guess Kuzimicu wins...and not Motoko..." Keitaro hesitantly announced.

"I was sure Motoko was gonna win," Kitsune rubbed her chin. _I can't believe this!! How was he able to beat Motoko!? _Naru thought while she grinded her teeth together. _No matter what I'm gonna get him outta the house before he does any damage. That or make sure he doesn't turn into anything like Keitaro. _

"Well we should head back and tally the votes,"

"Yeah! Little Kuzi gets to staaay!!" Su shouted

"I'm so happy for you Kuzi-chan!" Mitsune began clapping.

"I really appreciate your ok's for me to stay here with you and I hope that we can get along." Kuzimicu put away his spear. "Even you Ms. Segawa, I have a feeling you don't like me already but that doesn't matter to me. Same with you Ms. Aoyama, I would like to better know you and get on your good side. Even though this happened." Kuzimicu said with a smile.

**Author's note: I have no idea what are OOCs or whom **The Vampire Story Hunter **is talking about.**

**Next Chapter: Moving In.**


	3. Moving in

**Here it is not so hot off the press...enjoy...**

**Part 3**

**Moving in**

Back at Hinta house... "OK so let's tally the votes" Keitaro points at Su.

"I voted to let little Kuzi stay!" Keitaro points at Kitsune.

"I vote for him to stay with us." Keitaro points at Mutsumi.

"I said I would also like Kuzi-chan to stay with us!" Keitaro points at Naru.

"I would defiantly not want another guy in the house! No!"

"Um ok, so that's three yeses and one lonely no. snicker" Keitaro laughs to himself and points at Shinobu. _Ms. Maehara...do you approve of me being here with you and the other tenants? _"I'm sorry but I'm just not ready for another guy at the house." She speaks softly, "No, sorry." At that instant Kuzimicu feels that his heart has been stabbed and Naru celebrates in her head. _Now I know there is no way that Motoko will say yes and that means no new guy and no other Keitaro! _"Well, it's ok Shinobu that you feel that way," Keitaro extended his hand toward Motoko. "My vote shall be for Kuzimicu to stay with us for as short of a time period as possible. If he stays any longer I shall drive him from Hinta house." _No way! I thought she would say no, no matter what! So the only possible person that will help me in getting Kuzimicu is Shinobu...and even then she might not be that helpful! _

"I guess that I should start moving in, right?" Keitaro smiles and nods a yes, to which Kuzimicu walks outside and grabs his belongings outside the Hinta house door and stands in front of Keitaro with his belongings in hand. "That's it?"

"Yes Mr. Landlord," Kuzimicu had a black campers backpack on his back complete with futon and a black duffle bag in hand. "I travel light so I can move fast. So I can't say I need to stay longer because I need to pack, ok Ms. Aoyama?" Kuzimicu stared at Motoko with another warm smile.

"Yeah...guess so, and you better remember those words kid."

"Your room can be next to mine!" Kitsune shouted out,

"No! Little Kuzi's room will be next to mine!' Su shouted back

"But I live next to you!" Motoko reminded Su, to which so made an expression of 'oh.'

"Stop it all of you," Keitaro said in his strongest voice, "For safety reasons Kuzimicu will stay in room 305. Sorry Kuzimicu, you understand don't you?"

"Yeah, sure I get it." _As long as I get to stay here, _"so were is room 305?"

"Oh, I'm sorry little Kuzi, mean ol' Keitaro put you in the room at the end of the hall way on the second floor. Next to no one or under anyone...sniff" Su began to cry while she squeezed Kuzimicu's head.

"It's ok Su," Kuzimicu managed to say while he removed her from his head. "Could some one show me were that is? And maybe afterwards show me around Hinta house? Like were not to go and were to go? The men's bath and restroom? Please?" Silence hung in the room for a while and then some more. "Why don't you Urashima?"

"No, I gotta do Landlord stuff. Kitsune why don't you do it?"

"No I got writing to do, I got a job ya know. Su you like him a lot, you show 'little Kuzi' around."

"Hmm... ok!"

"No! I advise that Su does not show Kuzimicu around Hinta. Shinobu why don't you show Kuzimicu his room and around Hinta?" _Mr. Landlord you read my mind! _

"Um, alright...Kuzimicu follow me please."

"Lead the way Ms. Maehara," _No problem Ms. Maehara, I'll fallow you were eva... _Kuzimicu lifted his bags and followed Shinobu up the stairs to the second floor. "Um, excuse me Ms. Maehara but we haven't been properly introduced," Kuzimicu tried to break the silence of walking to his new living space. "My name is Kuzimicu, I'm 15, and my current residences is The Hinta house. Your turn Ms. Maehara."

"..." Shinobu was quite for a while and kept walking then turned around to face Kuzimicu. "I'm Shinobu Maehara, I'm 14 and a student, I also live at Hinta house. There happy?" Her cold face made Kuzimicu want to rewind time to try that again. "Here is your room Kuzimicu, unpack and I'll show you the rest of Hinta house." Kuzimicu gazed at the empty room and began to unpack.

"Are you sure about letting Shinobu showing our new house mate around?"

"Yes, why should I worry about Kuzimicu?"

"Not Kuzimicu you idiot! Little Shinobu and him 'together' in a room." Kitsune explained to Keitaro "Boy plus girl plus same age equals..." silence, "use you brain you idiot!"

"I don't think that Kuzimicu is like that Kitsune"

"Don't be so sure Keitaro, you see the way he looks at her and how he seemed to be happier when you chose her to show him around."

"I agree with Kitsune," Naru walked in holding a soda.

"Naru what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be studying?"

"That's not important and look who's talking. We should go make sure about that right Motoko."

"What? when did I get involved? Whatever lets go."

"You'll be sorrrry...ow!" Keitaro bragged until Naru threw her soda can at him.

Kuzimicu was in his room unpacking his stuff. Already on the floor were his futon, his spear, a pair of jeans and T-shirt, a school uniform from somewhere, and a Sake cup set. He was now rummaging through his duffel bag for something while her through the other things out like boxers, random articles of clothing, cloths, and other needed items for living. He was interrupted by a knock at his door, he jumped up and went over to answer the door of his new living area. He opened the door to see Motoko and Naru standing there with Su behind them but before he could even say 'hello' he heard "Wind dividing slash!" followed by "second form." Kuzimicu back flipped out of the effective range of Motoko's technique, which broke the door's frame, in time and landed a good distance away from them.

"Were is Shinobu you slime ball!" Naru pointed and ranted.

"Huh...?" was all Kuzimicu could muster.

"Don't play stupid with us pervert." Motoko readied another attempt.

"Ooh, little Kuzi's in trouble!" Su was hanging from the arch way of what was the door, "so whatcha do lil' Kuzi?"

"Yeah, what did you do to or with Shinobu? And were is she? If you did anything to her I'll..." Naru went on ranting and raving describing Kuzimicu's punishments and make examples with her hands. _They think I would do something to Ms. Maehara..!?_

**"Ms. Segawa, SILENCE! **You think that I would do something vulgar to Ms. Maehara!?" Kuzimicu shout in rage, "you, Ms. Segawa, have insulted me with this claim! Ms. Maehara is in her room!...wherever that is."

"We'll see then, Su." Naru snapped her fingers.

"Okie! we'll find her with my Shinobu-finder-thing ver. 2000!" Su began waving the over sized leaf blower around Kuzimicu's new room. 'beep BEEP **BEEP!**' went the leaf blower.

"My Shinobu-finder-thing-2000 says that Shinobu is..." Su stared at her leaf blower and turned to Naru, "in her room?" They all gazed back at Kuzimicu and were met with a cold gaze and his spear in hand. He raised the spear to Naru's' eye level.

"Your claim has insulted me and dishonored me. So penance for this outrage will be a duel. You and me Ms. Segawa." His once warm and accepting eyes were now cold.

"You gotta be kidding, a duel?" Naru stared back in question. "That's more of Motoko's style. Listen Kuzimicu, I'm sorry ok?"

"Fine, apology accepted, but..." Kuzimicu walked over to Naru's room door. "An eye for an eye. Wind dividing slash, second form!" He swung his spear at Naru's door not even slightly touching it and the door and doorframe burst apart. Keitaro came running up the stairs and saw everyone and the now two broken doorframes.

"Now I gotta fix those two!?" Keitaro began to cry.

"No need Mr. Landlord, I'll fix mine and Naru will fix hers. Right Ms. Segawa?" Kuzimicu walked back to his room to unpack. Keitaro stared at the damage and then at Kuzimicu and Naru.

"Well alright then, bye." And with that Keitaro ran off to do something else. _How did he mimic my _technique_ so well? I'll figure it out later. _"Naru you might wanna get started on that door." Motoko wandered off.

"Sorry little Kuzi, didn't mean to make you mad!" Su began to cry while she covered Kuzimicu's head.

"It's alright Su, I'm not mad at you." Kuzimicu pulled Su off and gave her the now famous 'Kuzimicu-be-happy-supa-warm-smile!' "How could I stay mad at you? now I gotta finish unpacking, k?"

"I'm so happy Kuzi!" Su hugged him and left with a smile. _Is this how it's always going to be living here? **Sigh** Just gotta be accepted and I'm set. Now were is that thing? _He continued rummaging through his bag for the unknown object.

"You know I gonna get you back for this right?" Naru poked her head past his busted doorframe with a construction helmet on. "Any way here," Naru tossed him a safety helmet.

"Um...sure thing and thank you Ms. Segawa." Kuzimicu went back to looking through his belongings. _There it is! _He pulled out a Samurai sword and sheath; the sword resembled a Wakizashi, with a gold hand guard, a handle rapped in red fabric. The sheath was Jet black with blood red characters that could be made out to 'the right hand, the power, the judge, and property of the..... clan. Although all the characters were scratched the name of the clan had deep cuts and scars. Kuzimicu set the sword aside and continued to look for something else. _now were are those two?_ "Ahhh!" He triumphantly pulled out a sword stand and another sword. The sword stand was made with strong amber red wood, The Samurai sword was actually a kind of Hari-kari knife. It was decorated like the first sword. He placed the sword stand along a wall and placed the swords on it. "Now for the rest of the stuff!"

"I told you guys," Keitaro mocked Naru while she tried to fix her door way.

"Oh shut up, and if you're just gonna stand there why don't you give me a hand?" Naru said while she accidentally broke some more wood.

"Naw, it looks like you got it under control, hehehehe."

"Excuse me Mr. Landlord, but were is Ms. Maehara's room?"

"Why do you wanna know!?" Naru butted in.

"Because she said she would show me around Hinta house, Ms. Segawa."

"It's on the first floor at the end of the right wing, you can't miss it, it has her name on the door."

"Thanks Mr. Landlord,"

"don't get any ideas you little..."

"Naru leave him alone." Keitaro began to walk off, "and fix that door." Naru mumbled curses aimed at Kuzimicu and Keitaro.

"Sigh...I don't get it..." Shinobu was hunched over her work desk staring at some math homework that she couldn't figure out. Knock knock

"Ms. Maehara? are you in there? um...I ready for the tour."

"I'm here, I'm coming. Sigh" Shinobu opened the door and met Kuzimicu eye to eye.

"Why do you look so sad? What happened Ms. Maehara?"

"It's nothing really Kuzimicu!" She replied with an obviously fake smile toward Kuzimicu,

"Ms. Maehara you don't have to lie to me," he put a hand on her shoulder, "now tell me what's the problem?" He tried to stare deep into her eyes but she turned away.

"Really nothing..."

"Whatever you say, may we begin?"

"Yeah..." Shinobu pointed down the hall, "let's get going." Now instead of going into detail of every part of the house I'll just say Kuzimicu's reactions until the important part.

Lounge: Kuzimicu: "This is the room that I first met everyone in, I commend whoever decorated it." Shinobu: "I honestly have no idea who did..."

Dinning Area: Kuzimicu: "Hey this is really nice...but it doesn't look like everyone can sit here at once..." Shinobu: "Sempai doesn't usually dine with us, let me show you were he usually dines."

Keitaro's dinning area: Kuzimicu: "...This isn't even a table...how does he eat here?" Shinobu: "He doesn't really eat there...he just let's his cup of noodles cook there."

Kitchen: Kuzimicu: "Niiice, ya know I know a little about cooking myself, heheheh." Shinobu: "Well I usually do all the cooking, sometimes Naru cooks."

"Would you mind if I cooked some of the time? Or at least help you with it?"

"I wouldn't mind at all but I'm not sure about everyone else, especially Naru..."

"What's Ms. Segawa's problem with me any way? She's the only one who seems to hate me here, sigh"

"I don't know honestly, I think it has to do with the fact that this is a girls dorm and you're a guy."

Open air bath/women's bath: Kuzimicu: "WOW!!! An open air bath!" Shinobu: "Read the sign first Kuzi."

" 'Hinta hot spring: Women's bath,' alright so were is the Men's hot spring?"

Men's Bath: Kuzimicu: "..... !" Shinobu: "Yep that's it, this wooden tub thing with the fire under it."

The Annex: Shinobu: "This is were I hang the laundry and were Motoko does he early morning kendo sessions." Kuzimicu: "This is really nice, a view, a breeze, and even some trees. Ahhh..." Kuzimicu plotted down against the railing. "So why do you call Mr. Landlord Sempai?"

"Hmmm...ï‚©" Shinobu blushed at the memory of the first time Keitaro helped her with her math work. "It's because he always helps me in any way he can when I have a problem or trouble with some thing." Kuzimicu was getting a little jealous about it, _I thought all the girls didn't really like Keitaro, what does he got any way?_

"So why do you call him Mr. Landlord, Kuzi?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" Kuzimicu cracked a smirk; "it's because he is the landlord of the Hinta Inn." A brief moment of silence pasted and Shinobu leaned against the railing staring down at the city. _She really is beautiful, _Kuzimicu couldn't help but stare as the wind blew her hair away from her face. _A little peak at her beauty can't hurt, right? _Kuzimicu thought as he turned away from his object of interest, not saying that women are objects of anything for men.

"See Naru he's harmless."

"That's what you think Keitaro, he's probably plotting something."

"Yes, Urashima you give him too little credit for what he can do."

"Motoko your just mad that he managed to copy your technique with in moments of seeing it."

"Still trying to figure out how he did that, with a spear even." While the three bickered at the steps of the Annex, Kuzimicu and Shinobu had a peaceful moment to them selves.

"So is there anything else I need to see?"

"Unless you want to know were everyone's room is." Shinobu rose from the railing and stood over Kuzimicu looking down at him. Kuzimicu jumped up from the floor and met Shinobu's eyes and replied, "sure, that be cool as long as no one else gets mad at me." As the two headed toward the stairs Motoko, Naru, and Keitaro scrambled way to act like they were doing something else. As the descended the stairs they saw Keitaro frantically sweeping, Naru sitting nervously studying, and Motoko just standing in plain sight with her eyes closed. Both Shinobu and Kuzimicu paid little attention to the odd scene and preceded to the hallway were Motoko's and Su's rooms were. They reached the rooms, "ok Kuzi, be careful around Su's room, it's weird."

"Which one is it and how is it different?"

"It's the farthest one from us..." Before she finished Kuzimicu was already at Su's door examining it and trying to get it open. _What's the deal with this door? It looks like a regular room and door but it does smell weird._

"I told you not to go around Su's room!"

"What are they doing hanging around my room?" Keitaro, Motoko, and Naru were peering at Kuzimicu and Shinobu around a corner.

"More importantly were is Su?"

"I think she went out to play or something." They stared at Shinobu while she yelled at Kuzimicu not to open the door. "He's very curious isn't he?"

"More like stupid, we should stop him."

"Let Su's room teach him a lesson about going into girls rooms." When Motoko finished here sentence Kuzimicu had managed to open Su's room door.

"That wasn't so hard," Kuzimicu said with ease and peered into Su's room. "Shinobu come on, check it out. It's probably nice."

"It's not safe you idiot!" Kuzimicu ignored the insult and extended his hand toward Shinobu inviting her to come in with him. "Do you really think I'm going to go in there with you?"

"Why not? You've come with me this far?" Then Kuzimicu had his first glance inside Su's room. It was best described as an over grown green house with metal trinkets here and there and banana peels. Kuzimicu slowly closed the door and stepped back. He looked over to Shinobu with a smile. "Ya know it's not really a room, but more like a contained jungle." He turned to face Shinobu, "Is that Motoko's room over there?"

"Uh, yeah," Shinobu breathed a sigh of relief. _He's a bit hard headed, but he admits his mistakes kinda._

"Any one else's room I should see?"

"Let's see, you know were Naur's room is, I think you know were Sempai's room is, and I don't think you need to know were Kitsune's room is."

"How about just in case?"

"Whatever, let's go." And so Kuzimicu and Shinobu began walking to Kitsune's room.

"Oh no! here they come!" Keitaro, Naru, and Motoko all began to scramble away from their vantage point. Keitaro managed to scramble to his room while Naru was rushing up to the stairs to her while poor Motoko was left standing in plane sight with her eyes closed. But it didn't matter because neither Kuzimicu nor Shinobu paid any attention to her or Naru running up the stairs, they were busy talking about school. "So what are you going to do about schooling?"

"I'll just go to whatever school you go to,"

"how old are you any way?"

"Uh...I'm fifth teen, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm 14 and Motoko is 16,"

"what does this have to do with Ms. Aoyama?"

"Well right now she's the only one in high school so you'll be going to school with her." Kuzimicu froze in place in shock, "What's wrong Kuzi?"

"It's just that I get the feeling that Ms. Aoyama doesn't like me."

"Well if you don't want to go to school with her you could just fail the entry exam or try and pass for 14 or something." Kuzimicu just answered with a sigh and continued walking. _I wish I could go to school with Ms. Maehara, it doesn't matter if Su is there, she's the only girl her that I think likes me. _

"And this is Kitsune's room." Shinobu pointed at the door, "She's probably inside right now so we shouldn't go in." As soon as she finished her sentence Kuzimicu was knocking on the door. "What did I just tell you!?" It was too late; Kitsune had already answered the door.

"Who's there, stop knocking so loud..." A hung over Kitsune looked up and saw Kuzimicu at her door. "Well if it isn't my favorite little Kuzi! And on in!" She extended her arm to them to come in. _Her room reminds me of either a bar or a storage room for alcohol. The table is held up by Sake bottles! She has drinking problems... _"So what can I do for you kids?"

"Oh nothing Kitsune," Shinobu's head dropped, _Is that a way of showing respect to older people here? _Kuzimicu did the same. "I was showing Kuzi around Hinta house."

"Oh I see, it's your first date?"

"WHHAAAA!?" _I whish._

"I thought so, heh heh uo tu mike a pritty cuple, heh heh."

"Ms. Konno, your drunk and I think you should lay down before you hurt yourself or anybody else." With that he took her by the and with his other hand on her hip. He turned her around in almost a Waltz and moved her in the direction of her bed/couch. "There, now close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner K?"

"Heh heh, Shinobu," Kitsune turned her head to look at Shinobu. "You got some kind of man!"

"Oh, just go to sleep!" _Thanks Kitsune, I'm working on it._

The Lounge: Kotare, Naru, and Motoko.

"I told you that Kuzimicu's a good kid."

"Oh yeah? What about going into Su's room without any permission?"

"Ummm..."

"It's ok if lil Kuzi goes into my room." Su said as she jumped on Motoko's back.

"Su were did you come from? More importantly were have you been?"

"That's a seeeecreeet silly." _What am I going to do? _Naru began to think to herself"Urashima, what about schooling?"

"Uh...?"

"You haven't thought this through have you?"

"We'll just have him go to school with you tomorrow and fill out some papers so he can go to school with you."

"Why does he have to go to my school?"

"He's fifteen and you're sixteen right?" _Damn! Now I gotta go to school with a boy, at least it gives me time to ask him a few questions about how he copies moves. _"So he'll be going to High school with me?"

"Yup, tomorrow you'll show him around campus, right?" _That'll give me plenty of time to drill him on his fighting style and how he copied my move._ A moment after she finished the thought, Keitaro got up from the couch a placed his mouth inches from her ear. "Earth to Motoko!" Keitaro shouted in her ear, "ANSWER ME! PLEAZ!"

"Then just quit with the yelling!" Keitaro drew back from her ear and sat back down on the couch. "Soooo?"

"Ok, I'll show him around." _All right now that that's finished what's next? ...Keitaro thought harder... _then blurted out "What about dinner!?" Everyone else simply stared at him with sweat drops down their sides. _Truly an idiot _thought Naru. _A one-track mind of a man _thought Motoko. "I like the way you think Keitaro ï‚©" On that note Shinobu came clamoring down the stairs putting an apron on. "I'll get right on it!" she said as she ran by with Kuzimicu right behind. "There, is your problem solved?" Keitaro nodded. _What's Kuzimicu doing in the kitchen with Shinobu?_ Naru turned back and saw everyone else talking amongst him or herself. _So now I can go spy on them alone! See what they're up too, heh heh. _As Naru peered around the corner and saw Shinobu and Kuzimicu both trying to cook and telling each other to stop and let them cook. "Kuzimicu what are you doing, I gonna cook."

"I can I least try and help, I need to start earning my keep around here." Kuzimicu gave Shinobu his famous smile and she blushed for the first time towards him. _She blushed! At me! _"Well shouldn't we tell everyone else that you're cook too?"

"Nah," he said while grabbed a bowl as Naru crept off

"Hey Shinobu, this is great!" Naru cheered.

"But it tastes a bit different from your usual cooking." Motoko said.

"I'm just glad I can eat with you..." Keitaro began to cry.

"It taste different because Kuzimicu help me cook it." After Shinobu said that the room went silent except for Keitaro eating.

Kuzimicu sat on the annex gazing outward to the stars while he scooped spoon fulls of the curry he and Shinobu had made. _Shinobu can cook! _He took another bite of the rice and curry. _Everything is in the green, no one seems to hate me, and I haven't given anyone a reason to be mad at me. Except Ms. Segawa and busting her doorframe with that thing I saw Ms. Aoyama do. It was a pretty simple move for such a skilled sword person. Just focus all the energy into the weapon and the swing and get as close as you can to the target without touching it. I got a knack for copying something just by seeing it. In fact that's how I learned to cook, or is it that both my eyes are Sharingan! Awww...there's no way it could be something like that, maybe they're Byakugan! _Kuzimicu began to laugh at himself while putting curry in his mouth. He munched and laughed a bit longer until he was disturbed by a sudden sense of movement toward his direction. He dropped the plate and exited the annex and ran down the opposite way that the movement was coming from. "Tell me why we're doing this again?" Shinobu asked with a worried expression on her face.

"To basically thank Kuzimicu for cooking for us, people he barely knows or maybe even likes." Motoko explained to a worried Shinobu.

"You mean lil Kuzi might not like me!" Su started to suck on her thumb, "why won't he like me back Motoko!" Su screamed crying. _There! _Kuzimicu ran down the hall as sift as the wind and stopped two feet in front of Motoko and a blade a centimeter away from her neck. Motoko looked down at Kuzimicu and saw the same demonic glare she saw when he stood on her sword. It was then that Kuzimicu realized his error; he put his sword away and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being snuck up on. So when I am I go a little over board, hehe." _A little overboard? He could of killed Motoko if he moved that blade another inch! _

"Well any way, I just wanna thank you myself for dinner. You helped cook dinner for people you barely even know or like, you don't even know if we like you. So thanks!" Motoko bowed herself to Kuzimicu. _Looks like I can start living now and not be so overreacting to small stuff. Oh no! I gotta get ready for school!_

Next chapter: Schooling

**Note: If any of you are waiting for an update I first have to finish it and then lure my courage out with some beef jerky...Luego**


	4. Schooling

Note: Here is the o so boring thing called school. Poor Kuzimicu (Koo-za-mai-coo) has to go through it just like the rest of us. Don't worry Hanku, the story will pick up. "_This means it is in English since they are talking in Japanese." _En-joy.  
Part 4

**Schooling**

Beep Beep went Kuzimicu's alarm clock. He looked over to it and hit it with his fist silencing it and putting a dent in it. Kuzimicu got up from his futon bed and was about to walk out what was his door. _Wait there are ladies in the house, I got to put pants on. _He went over to where he kept his cloths. He was currently wearing a wifebeater and some boxers. There were scars visible on his right arm and knee. The one on his arm was a horizontal line below the shoulder area. The on his knee went to his thigh in a diagonal line from left knee to right thigh. He pulled off his shirt and exposed his fit body. On his back were three lines scars, two of which stretched from shoulder to ribs, the other was armpit to below the ribs. He pulled out his old school uniform he had and out it on. It was green pants and a green shirt. _Button it up...and it's time to go brush my teeth and wash my face! _He headed towards the men's bathroom with is toothbrush and towel. He opened the door to see Keitaro bushing his teeth, Keitaro waved to him. _Mr.Landlord? I took him for the more lazy kind of guy not getting up this early. _He waved back and started to wash his face. Keitaro spat, "ready to go to school?" Kuzimicu dried his face, "as ready as I'll ever be." Keitaro laughed with his toothbrush in his mouth. After he had finished in the bathroom he went to his room to get his school bag, then to the kitchen. "Oh, hello Kuzimicu!" Shinobu said happily to him. _That's the Shinobu I know and love. _"Hello Shinobu! If ya don't mind could you fry me an egg real quick?"

"That's the first time you've called me Shinobu instead of Ms.Meahara, heh-heh." She said as she flipped an egg.

"Could you stop calling me by my last name as well." Motoko said as she came down the stairs.

"Alright then Motoko, if you wish it." Kuzimicu said as he bowed to his elder.

"That and calling me Ms.Aoyama make me feel old." She said with a bit of irritation. Kuzimicu just laughed as he ate the egg that Shinobu made for him.

"Well you two kids play nice at school, ok?" Kitsune said as she came down the stairs with just an unbuttoned blouse on and panties.

"Ms.Konno! You are a lady and there are men around, is this the kind of signal you wanna give off!?" Kuzimicu shouted.

"She's always like that, calm down, Kuzi." Motoko said as she checked her shoe laces. _She looks so serious, it has to be true._

"Since when does everyone call me Kuzi?" He said while he and Motoko walked to school.

"Because it's simpler and easier to say." _Su gave it to me, I thought that she'd only call me it. Sigh Now my name is Kuzi. _

"So how's the high school?"

"It's all right, just remember: make friends with the right people. And don't make enemies with the wrong people." Kuzimicu laughed

"You sound like there's a war going on at your school!" He continued to laugh.

"You could say that..." Kuzimicu stopped laughing.

"Anyway...You're good at kendo so I'm assuming that you're on the team."

"I'm captain of the team." Kuzimicu looked up to her, _wow...and I beat her, kinda._

"May I ask now if I can join?"

"We'll see, you have to first take the entrance exam and then a test to get in the kendo club. You have to beat the lowest level person in the group and you're in." Kuzimicu smiled.

"Considering I kinda beat you this is gonna be easy."

"You really didn't beat me and don't mention that to anyone else."

"Yes ma'am." They approached the school.

"Well there it is." He gazed up to it while the sun crested upon it. _Pretty... _"You should go take the acceptance test, go to the office and tell them who you are." He did as he was told and was met by a portly black haired woman with way too much makeup on. He told her who he was and she handed him a test and told him to wait for a counselor. When the counselor walked in he didn't seem happy to see Kuzimicu. "Follow me," minuets later Kuzimicu was in a room with the counselor. "My name is Mr. Mikawa, this test will determine if you are eligible to go to this school. Good luck, you have an hour." Kuzimicu looked down at the test and a smile spread across his face. Mr. Mikawa looked at Kuzimicu with question. _What to they think I am? Fresh out of Middle School!? This is gonna be easy!_ Kuzimicu thought to himself while he scribbled down the answers and hummed to himself. _What's with this kid? Is he smiling? Whatever...my job sucks...I should quit._ Within thirty minuet of the test Kuzimicu raised his hand. "Yes, Kuzimicu?"

"I'm finished Mr. Mikawa."

"Is that so? Well give me the test and I'll go grade it in the back room, just sit tight." Mr. Mikawa took his paper and went into another room. Kuzimicu peered into the other room and saw Mr. Mikawa hanging over his paper look on it with amazement. _That's what you get for underestimating me and my intelligence. Heh-heh. _Ten minuets later Mr. Mikawa came out of the back room with Kuzimicu's test in hand. "After looking over your test I can see that you are acceptable for this school...academically anyway." _Academically?_

"You have to be in a class right now so I let you in a class with the girl who came with you...Motoko Aoyama. She has Math right know. Get going." Kuzimicu was given directions by the portly lady at the office. He started to head to her class. _This is the first time I've ever gone to a public school._

-Flashback-

"_Alright Kuzimicu solve these three part equations."_

"_Yes sir!"_ Kuzimicu started on the problem with his focus band on that said 'aiming high.' _"Done sir!" _The man skimmed his paper.

"_Astounding Kuzimicu, at the tender age of seven you have progressed at an amazing pace."_

"_Your words honor me sir."_ Kuzimicu smiled at the man.

"_Should we continue with math or move on?"_

"_The decision is yours sir."_

"_Translate this in to Japanese quickly: under the cherry blossoms."_ Moments passed.

"Hana no en, _sir_."

"_The maidens."_

"Otome, _sir._"

"_Spring shoots."_

"Wakana, _sir._"

"Takekawa." Kuzimicu hesitated for a moment.

"_Bamboo river, sir."_ The man smiled at the young Kuzimicu. _"We are done, now head to the dojo."_

"_Yes sir, thank you. I will have the pleasure of your company tomorrow I presume?"_ The man nodded and Kuzimicu left the room.

-End flashback-

Kuzimicu had reached Motoko's class. "Let us begin then." Kuzimicu entered the classroom.

"Um, excuse me sir but this class is in session right now."

"I know," Kuzimicu took a seat next to Motoko. "I'm here to participate in the class. That's what Mr. Mikawa said to do."

"Well, before you do I'm going to have you take an entrance exam into my class." The teacher handed him a quiz. "You have fifteen minuets...uh what's your name?" The rest of the class looked at him.

"Kuzimicu, just call me that or Kuzi." Some of the class rose their eyebrows.

"Well begin now Kuzi." Three minuets into the class Kuzimicu raised his hand. "Yes Kuzimicu, do you have a question?"

"No, it's quiet the other way, I am finished." The class stared back at him. "So kind of super brain?" "Little show off!" "They must all be wrong." Murmurs went through the class.

"You should check your answers Kuzimicu, you might have went to fast."

"I have an abundance of faith in my mathematical skills, here you are." Kuzimicu handed in the paper, as it was pasted down the class more murmurs erupted.

"Alright, class settle down. I'm gonna take a moment to check Kuzimicu's work." The teacher pulled out an answer sheet and compared the two.

"How did you get in my math class?" Motoko stared at him. "You're a freshmen!"

"I scored high on the first test and besides it's best that I go to a class where I know someone." Motoko sighed.

"Don't show off, trust me." Kuzimicu smiled warmly at Motoko.

"I have no one else to trust right now but you Ms. Aoyama."

"Call me Motoko, Motoko!" She said as she through her pencil at him. He caught it in the air and handed it to her still with the smile on.

"**WOW!!!** YOU SCORED A 106! YOU GOT PERFECT AND THE BONUS PROBLEMS!" The teacher stood frozen in her spot, while the rest of class stared angrily at Kuzimicu and Motoko.

"I'm sorry Ms. Aoyama, I've already failed..." Kuzimicu started to cry.

"Motoko! Call me Motoko! And duh, don't you think I see that!?" Motoko shouted as she hit the crying Kuzimicu.

"Kuzimicu I am happy to accept you into my math class and hope you can help some of my struggling students. I see you've already met Motoko. Motoko maybe he can help you with your work!" Motoko hit Kuzimicu again.

"Stop doing it!"

"I apologize! I have no control after this point of what the teacher says about me or my score." Kuzimicu said with a bump on his head bowing his head. diiiiiiing

"Well that's all for today class. See you tomorrow Kuzimicu...oh and everyone else." The teacher waved bye to Kuzimicu, who politely waved back.

"What class do you have next?"

"English 2, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm afraid I have to stay with you until you get my own schedule. I apologize for any inconvenience I cause for you Motoko."

"It's alright as long as you don't show off." Motoko evil eyed him while they walked to the class. Kuzimicu scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I will do my very best not to do so." As they walked other students stared at the pair. Motoko heard some of the murmurs: 'is that her boyfriend?' 'He's to short for her.' 'Yeah she towers over him!' She began to grind her teeth together.

"Motoko we are almost there, please don't rip anyone's head off, ok?" Kuzimicu pulled her back to him, his hand in hers. "They think we're going out, let us play pretend. _Follow my lead." _Motoko blushed and continued to hold his hand while Kuzimicu did not blush, he just smiled. As they walked into the class they were stared at. They took seat next to each other. Other than some glances and staring, nothing happened to Kuzimicu. He knew the answers but hesitated to raise his hand. diiiiing the class ended and the class headed out to where ever they were to go.

"Motoko," She looked at him and blushed. "What class do we have next?"

**Next chapter: Schooling part 2: GYM and Biology**

Authors Note: The flashbacks parts of Kuzimicu's childhood. Schooling will continue for maybe three more parts, sorry Hanku.


	5. Schooling 2

"_This means they're talking in English, since they normally talk in Japanese._"

**Note: **The Racist can lick my balls. With that said, I'm sorry that the update date got pushed back. I'm open to suggestions for after Kuzimicu's first day of school...Hanku, help!

**Part 5**

**Schooling part 2: **

**GYM and Biology**

"We?" Motoko looked at him questionativly while still blushing.

"Yes, I have to go to the same classes as you." He said looking back at her with the same expression.

"GYM," she responded.

-Flashback-

A tall man, with black hair in a kendo outfit stands above a seven year old Kuzimicu with a bamboo stick in hand. "How many is that, Kuzimicu?" Kuzimicu pushes himself up from a diamond push-up. "159, sir." Kuzimicu goes down for another while the man circles him.

"You want to know something Kuzimicu?"

"163, yes sir," He goes down again.

"You are quiet the young man and are becoming more so before my very eyes." He hits him on the leg. "It was limping. Even though you make slight errors I'd have to admit to anyone who asked me: 'is he a good student?'" Kuzimicu got up from a push-up and looked up at the man. "He is beyond the definition of excellence, he makes me proud like a father on a routine bases." Kuzimicu had a smile of pride. "This is of course for his age, and as he ages I will in turn expect more of him, but..." Kuzimicu came up from another push up. "I strongly believe that he will continue to impress me through and through. And maybe become better than me at half my age!" Kuzimicu smile and came up again.

"176, thank you sir."

"There you go again." The man laughed, "you can stop now, go and get a stick and we'll start of where we left off from yesterday." Kuzimicu jumped up and head to a rack of kendo sticks.

-End flashback-

"Are you listening to me?" Kuzimicu shook his head and started to pay attention. "First go to the locker room..." _Locker room...? _"Then go to the teachers and ask for a loner..." _A loner...? _"They'll give you a P.E. outfit..." _P.E. **outfit**!? _"They head out and go to the GYM and wait for further instructions from me or the teacher..." _This is all quiet confusing._

"Yes, I understand Motoko." Kuzimicu said as they entered the GYM. Kuzimicu tried his best to follow Motoko's instructions. He went to the teacher's GYM office; he was met by an old Japanese man with black reseeding hair. He wore a jump suit with the school's colors. "Excuse me sir, may I have a loner?"

"Yeah sure kid, just give me your bag and you can have one." He rolled in his chair to where the loners were hung up.

"Why do you require my bag?" Kuzimicu asked as he took the loners. "It's like a trade, and after P.E. we trade back." Kuzimicu made an expression of 'oh!' And handed his bag to the teacher and headed out of the office. _Crap! I can't just change my cloths here...I gotta wait for everyone else to leave. Annoying..._ So Kuzimicu waited around, as everyone else got dressed. The other students stared at him while he waited with loners in hand._ This is embarrassing but necessary, sigh._ As soon as a row was clear Kuzimicu dashed to it and changed into the loners. In the bright light of the locker room the scars on Kuzimicu's back were more visible. They seemed to have been deep gashes and had healed in an ugly brown color. _Damn! I have to hurry!_ He changed quickly and tossed his uniform into a locker and head to the GYM. When he arrived at the GYM he first saw a collection of other male students and walkover to them. _I'll just act like part of the crowd. _Just as he finished the group turned to him. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm a new student here."

"You just got here!?" The one he talked to shouted in surprise, Kuzimicu nodded 'yes.'

"Your P.E. teacher is gonna be really hard on you!"

"Like how?" Kuzimicu asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Like a hundred push-ups and a mile!"

"What kind of push-ups?" He asked the other student, head still cocked.

"Uh...two arm push ups and a mile run!"

"Easy!!!" He shouted with glee. _Found you, you stupid freshmen! _Motoko walked over to him and knocked him on the back of his head.

"You are hard to find." Kuzimicu turned around to face Motoko and saw the female P.E. out fit. "Motoko! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" He turned back around with his nose bleeding slightly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, she was wearing the women's P.E. uniform, which was short shorts, and a short sleeve shirt all in the schools colors. "Hello, Kuzi? Our class is over there, let's go!" Motoko began to drag the bloody nose Kuzimicu. They arrived at their P.E. class as the teacher had arrived, Kuzimicu saw that he was the same guy from the office.

"Alright you all know the drill, push-ups!" the class began to do push ups, Kuzimicu included. _How can I become better friends with Shinobu? The logical answer would be to ask Mr.Landlord, but Hinta house doesn't seem to follow logic. Maybe I should try and help her more with cooking? No, we had a fight about it the first time. Since this situation does not follow logic maybe I should ask Motoko or Kitsune. One of the older girls would help me, just not Ms.Segawa. She'll steer me in the entirely wrong direction. This seems like just another test, but only I haven't been given directions. Doing a test without knowledge of what to write or what it is asking, at this rate I'm doomed. _Kuzimicu got up from another push-up and saw that the rest of the class was staring at him in awe. "We'll, Kuzimicu is it? Seems like you've decided that you've done enough push-ups. In fact you've done so many that you missed the rest of the warm ups." The teacher said with a smile, "except my favorite part." The rest of the class scooted back knowing what was install for them. "20 sprints from one side of the GYM and back to the other. Now get up and get ready." The teacher walked off and one of the students Kuzimicu had been talking to before came up to him and said: "that was amazing! You did 79 push-ups and didn't break a sweat!"

"Thank you, now lets do these sprints." Kuzimicu and his 'group' walked over to where the rest of the classes were forming. They lined up and Motoko was next to him. "Don't show off. These sprints are even a bit tiring for me." He looked toward the other side of the GYM, _a couple of meters, give or take. _

"I won't, this won't be that hard, for you or me." Kuzimicu looked over to her and gave her the 'Kuzimicu-be-happy-supa-warm-smile!' She smiled back.

"Ready, remember you have to get back here in less than 20 seconds, steady..." The teacher looked at his class eagerly waiting the two letters that would really start physical education. "GO!" Kuzimicu put his hands in the pants pockets and dashed off to the other side of the GYM. _All the boys went...gender divided._ Kuzimicu had reached the other side and out an index finger to the folded up bleachers, and slid on his shoes to an 180º. He dashed off an again to the other side. "5 seconds...sensei would be proud, hmmm." He reached the other side with a cold expression on his face.

"You said you wouldn't show off!!!" Motoko shook the cold faced Kuzimicu, "and what do you do!?" Kuzimicu turned his head away from Motoko as she lifted him from the ground.

"I...I didn't...Motoko." He began to blush. Motoko stood in amazement.

"What did you say?" Just as she finished her sentence it was the women's turn to sprint. _He's got to be lying! He's special in an entirely different way, not really a charity chase like Shinobu. More like a Jack of all trades, no, a better model or something. _Motoko thought as she finished her sprint, she turned to look at Kuzimicu who seemed to be in deep thought. "You didn't answer my question."

"_I don't like to repeat myself." _Kuzimicu turned to look at her still with the cold stare, "don't mean to be rude."

"_I see, get going." _She said as he dashed off for another sprint.

18 sprints later...

Motoko's class, minus Kuzimicu, headed off to do their activity, while Kuzimicu was left with the P.E. teacher from earlier. "Alright, whatever your name is..." _He's rather rude, doesn't even know my name! _"You'll be doing an acceptance exam of sorts, too see if you're in a good psychical condition. You have ten minuets to do 100 push-ups, get going..." Kuzimicu got in the ready position. "Now." While he did push-ups, the teacher had pulled out his grading sheet and pen. He began marking what Kuzimicu would guess were the student who didn't reach his expectations on the sprints. _Hypocrite, he's in no position to grade people on their physical status or condition. What number was I on? 64? Damn..._

Three minuets roughly later...

"I'm done sir," the teacher cocked one eye at him in question. "I am not lying, if that is what you are wondering."

"Alright let's go to the track and you'll do a mile run." They began walking to the track, as they drew closer Kuzimicu could make out Motoko's figure in the center of the track. "Four laps on this, you have to complete it with in 10 minuets. Ready, steady..." The teacher looked down at Kuzimicu, he was in the track sprint stance. _He's gonna sprint it? _"GO!" Kuzimicu sprinted off; the teacher looked on and saw explosions of sand were Kuzimicu's feet had been. He passed by Motoko and the rest of the class who were doing archery at the time. "Kuzi!? You little show off!!!" Motoko shouted as he passed by. She cocked her arrow and looked at the target. "Hey Motoko! Try and shoot me!" Kuzimicu was coming back around with a smile. Motoko turned the bow in the direction of Kuzimicu. She aimed at his chest and released the arrow, as he was five feet away from her. He bent his body in an arc around the arrow and dodged it. "I didn't know you were good at this!" he shouted as he passed by.

"I didn't know how fast you were." She responded as a teacher came behind her prepared to give her a lecture on why not to shoot at another student. Kuzimicu was coming around again and as he was passing Motoko he tossed her the arrow that she shot at him. He finished his mile and came to join the rest of the class. "Hello again." Kuzimicu said out of breath to her.

"Hey, go grab a bow and some arrows and I'll show you how to shoot." Kuzimicu did as he was told and stood next to Motoko, the other two people who had been sharing the target with Motoko just wandered off to another target. "Let's leave those two alone, huh?" They murmured to each other while they walked off, "don't even crack a joke, Motoko will kill us and I don't know about that other guy." Both Kuzimicu and Motoko cocked their arrows and aimed at the target, Kuzimicu turned his head to Motoko and smile. They released their arrows, Kuzimicu's arrow plotted slightly in the red, Motoko's plotted in the orange. Motoko looked over to Kuzimicu with a but of anger. He picked up the rest of his arrows and started to walk of in the direction of the stands.

"I'm off for a challenge, see ya." He got to the third row of the stands and cocked his arrow. _A challenge? He's serious isn't he? More than a jack of all trades all right. _Kuzimicu continued pulling his arrow back. _I'm gonna make you proud indeed, here it goes! _Kuzimicu released his arrow and it soared on a direct coarse. It passed a foot away from Motoko's head; she ducked as the force from it blew her hair. She got up and looked at the target in amazement, the arrow, which for safety had no arrow tip, had gone through the target almost dead center of the red. The teacher approached the target and saw that the arrow was half way through the target. Motoko looked at Kuzimicu as his hair blew in the wind, he readied another arrow. _Again!?_ She wondered, but he pulled it away. _So he's done? _He went five more rows up and readied his arrow again, with a cold expression on his face. _He's either insane or very cocky! _He pulled back on the arrow with so much force that he began to sweat. The teacher, who was currently behind the target, began freaking out at the fact that he was going to shoot again and possibly hit them. Motoko stared him dead in the eye, as he pulled back more. "SHOOT!!! YOU IDIOT!" at that he let go of the arrow and it soared again, only this time Motoko looked at it. It passed by her face and blew her hair again, _she doesn't seem to realize but she is quiet beautiful. That long onyx hair, and her natural physic, or is it from Kendo? Either way..._ Kuzimicu thought as the arrow flew. It hit the target and was 1/3 in it and two inches away from the earlier one. "The wind..." The rest of the class stared and examined in awe.

"Is class over yet miss?" Kuzimicu asked as he descended the stands, the teacher check her watch.

"In two minuets actually." The teacher looked up from her watch to see Kuzimicu walking in off. "It's not over yet!" Her word fell to deaf ears.

Kuzimicu is waiting for Motoko outside the girl's locker room. He has his bag back and is getting awkward stares from the girls exiting the locker room. Until one of them comes up to him and asked if he had joined any clubs yet? To which he responded with a 'no,' she then handed him an application to join the fashion club and wandered off giggling. He folded the paper and put it in his bag. Motoko finally came out of the Locker room. "Where to next?" He asked as she finished putting her shoe on.

"Uh, to Biology." She responded as they walked. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Yes?" _Yes I like Shinobu, Su just likes me a lot more than I like her._

"How the hell did you copy my move back at Hinta house?" She asked as Kuzimicu looked at her in shock. _That's easy to answer! I thought it would be a hard question. _"I catch on quick to things and it wasn't like it was the most confusing technique I have ever seen." He responded coolly, _ta-da. _

"But within minuets if seeing it?" She questioned.

"It was fairly simple compared to other things I've caught on to, I didn't copy it." He responded again coolly.

"Are you that good at kendo or is it something naturally?"

"I'm ok at Kendo, but it is something that comes naturally to me."

"So you're better with a spear?"

"Yeah, but if fate forces me I can cut someone down with a blade. If fate forces me."

"If fate forces you?"

"That is if fate places me in a position in which the chouse of some I care about dying or the person or thing threatening them can die. So in that scenario, I would have to kill or stop the thing threatening."

"I see, well we're here."

-Flashback-

"Alright, today we're going to see how a rabbit operates, are you prepared?" A man in a ninja suit asked a 7 year old Kuzimicu while he hung upside down from a tree branch. "How so, sir?"

"We will capture one and dissect it." He responded.

"For the sake of science, sir?"

"Yes."

"Is it really necessary to kill to understand things?"

"Yes,"

"Why don't we wait for one to die and then examine it, sir?"

"We want a young one, so we can see how it is at its peek physical condition. An old or sick one is are the only ones that we would find dead."

"Do we need to know how something operates that we need to kill it? Why don't we take the old dead one and make as educated guesses to what it wold of been like when it was young, sir?"

"That wouldn't be accurate data and we need accurate data."

"If science and the search for knowledge requires the death of things than the cost is to high, sir."

"EXSACTLY! You have just taken a huge step forward, congratulations." The man came down from the tree branch.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, sir." He approached Kuzimicu.

"You see some people and things have to kill to survive and exist. Those who do not need to kill to exist and yet still kill are fucking retards."

"Sir!"

"Please pardon the language, but it is a good way to describe them. They kill for their own personal glory, because if they discover something about something then they would get the praise for their discovery. That's it for today, use the rest of the day to reflect on your discovery."

-End flashback-

"That is it for today class, enjoy lunch." The teacher waved her students away to lunch. "Come on Kuzi, lunch?" Motoko said waving her hand in his face.

**Note: **Sorry if Motoko seems a bit out of character, the way I see it is that Kuzimicu is the one changing her. Till next time...

**Next Part: Schooling: Lunch...**


	6. Schooling 3

**Part 6**

** Schooling 3:**

**Lunch**

"Alright lead the way." They walked of together towards the lunchroom. They arrive at the lunch line, both of them with sad expressions on their face as they looked at the lunch line, which was sticking out of the cafeteria door. "Is it usually like this?" Motoko nodded a yes.

"So on a lighter note, how many moves have you picked up from that natural ability of yours?"

"Quite a few, not gloating or anything."

"You'll probably get into the Kendo club no problem."

"I've got more sword moves than spear moves, but I haven't really mastered them like I have the spears."

"Well then Kendo club will help you perfect those moves."

"You're acting like I've already joined!" They had reached the part of the lunch line were they picked food out. Motoko finished before Kuzimicu knowing what she wanted. Kuzimicu finished and looked for where she was sitting. Motoko was sitting at a table with other kendo club members and was waving for him to come over. Kuzimicu saw it and began happily walking toward them. "Is that him?" a large brutish figure in a rugby outfit said to someone next to him.

"Yeah, that's the new kid who got here today." The muscled figure stood up from his seat and approached Kuzimicu who was happily walking to Motoko's table. He impeded Kuzimicu's path and looked down at him. He easily stood a foot taller than the blonde, and had a hair do similar to Waka's from FF 10 minus the cool headband. "Hey new kid." Kuzimicu looked up at the figure standing in his way. "Hey, you don't wanna sit any of these tables. They're full of wussies; you wanna join me at the Rugby team table. It's the man table, in fact as the captain of the team I might let ya join if the others like you. So what do you say?" Kuzimicu put his tray in his right hand, leaving the left free.

"No offense to that great European sport but I prefer Kendo and my body is practical built for it." Kuzimicu spoke the soft words.

"You're tell'n me that you'd rather sit over there with a bunch of girls and weaklings?" The Rugby captain motioned to the Kendo table. "In stead of hanging out with us? What are you queer?"

"No, but I don't want to become one of you steroid educed apes. I'm also playing my cards right so I don't end up showing with big ugly guys; instead I get to have some intellectual conversation with some lovely ladies. Now excuse me." The Rugby captain was enrage by Kuzimicu's words and raised his hand to strike him.

"You got three seconds to take what ever you just said back!" Kuzimicu ignored his threat as a crowd began to form around the two. "One..." Kuzimicu's only movement was turning his head to Motoko. "Two..." He put up his hand and his index finger and mouthed: 'on moment please.' "Three!!!" The captain swung his fist but before he could make contact, Kuzimicu caught his fist with his free hand. "I really hate big talkers." Kuzimicu said as the captain strained to push forward with his fist and Kuzimicu had minimal strain. "But I really hate it when they can't back up their claim and right now you're looking like one of those people." Kuzimicu finished and then twisted the captain's arm sideways making him scream out in pain. "Quite." Kuzimicu let go of his arm and a split second later punched him in the stomach, the captain fell to his knees as Kuzimicu walked over to the Kendo table. The crowd that had formed around them was in awe of what Kuzimicu had done. He put his tray down and sat next to Motoko. "Sorry about that."

"I thought I told you to not go and make the wrong enemies!" She shouted at Kuzimicu.

"I don't mean to make an enemy of him, just to move him out of my way." Kuzimicu said as he began eating.

"You are impossible!" Motoko said as she ate. _And that's probably what you like about me, full of surprises. _Kuzimicu came up from his meal and looked at the others at the table. Most of them were girls and some of them had their Kendo outfits on. One in particular caught Kuzimicu's eye. She had on large round glass and a hair band in her light red hair. She had soft looking white skin. She was across from Kuzimicu eating her bento lunch. She was also wearing her Kendo outfit, Kuzimicu looked closer and he could see a bit of her cleavage that wasn't covered. _Isn't that a site, she's beautiful and looks rather intelligent. Maybe I should make conversation to see how smart she is. _"Excuse me, I'm Kuzimicu and you might have heard that I'm knew here and am going to join the kendo club." He had her attention. "What rank are you?"

"How about I start with my name, heh-heh, Kuzimicu?" She held her chop sticks in her hand and smiled at him. _Smart and beautiful...kind of what I've always wanted in a woman. _"My name is Hitomi and I'm the third lowest rank in the Kendo club. Really I'm just in the Kendo club to keep in shape. By the way how does a non-member become such a good friend with the Captain of the Kendo club?"

"Well I'm not sure...ow!" Motoko stabbed him in the side with her chopsticks before he could finish.

"We live together, at Hinta house. I was told to show him around the school." She replied as she began eating again, as did Kuzimicu. "Oh, how nice." She smiled as she brushed some stray hair away from her face. She was about to continue to eat but noticed that her cleavage was showing and covered it up quickly. Kuzimicu didn't notice, he was currently focused on eating his sandwich. He looked up at her and their eyes met. She took off her glasses and set them aside. Motoko looked over to the two, _what's with them? Don't tell me they like each other or something. What do I care..._ A voice inside of Motoko spoke out to her: you care a lot, don't you? She shook her head and paid no more attention to the two. "I don't usually do this...but can I have your number, Kuzimicu ♥?" Kuzimicu nearly choked on part of his sandwich and Motoko looked at her in confusion.

"Why do you want his number!?" She blurted out. "Do you even have a number!?" She looked over to Kuzimicu who was trying to breathe. _That was awkward but she did it rather courteously...Beautiful, intelligent, and courteous. The definition of a woman as I was told._ "I'm flattered, I assure you, but..."

"But what, Kuzimicu?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, but what Kuzimicu?" Motoko stared at him with contempt. _Pressured from both sides, a bad situation on the battlefield and life. _"I first have to know what you want it for." Motoko's jaw dropped.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Motoko shouted, Kuzimicu nodded 'no,' Hitomi giggled. "She wants to start a relationship with you." Kuzimicu looked over to Hitomi. _He's rather strange, but cute for a freshmen. _Hitomi thought as she giggled.

"Is this true?" She blushed and remained quiet for a bit. "Well if you're not going to answer me or before you do I have to tell you that I have no idea what my own phone number is!" Hitomi cocked an eyebrow and stared at Kuzimicu for awhile. A sweat drop rolled down Motoko's side.

"Motoko, you live with him..." diiing The lunch bell rang and Motoko left before she had to answer any of Hitomi's questions. Hitomi left the table and winked at Kuzimicu. Kuzimicu was then left alone at the lunch table. _Where did Motoko go? I can't just go class to class looking for her. I'll just go back to mister Mikawa, he'll tell me what to do. _Kuzimicu went through with his plan, Mr. Mikawa told him that he could have free period to walk around the campus and 'discover the campus.' Kuzimicu decided to look for where the Kendo club might meet at the end of the day.

**Next Chapter/part: Part 7 Extracurricular activity. **


	7. Extracurricular activity

Note: This goes out to SabyChan1, Hanku and the rest of my C2 community! I hope I don't disappoint anyone, enjoi.

**Part 7**

**Extracurricular activity**

We join Kuzimicu out side of the school on the stairs waiting for

Motoko to get out of class. As the bell sounded Kuzimicu peered up to the sky and gazed into the shinning sun. The light from the sun made his blond hair shine. Other students passed by and Kuzimicu heard whispers from the other students: "Is that the new kid?" "Yeah think so, you hear what he did to The Rugby captain?" "Aren't him and Motoko going out?" "No, I think he is just in the Kendo club." Kuzimicu ignored them and waited for Motoko. She arrived a couple of minuets later and looked down at Kuzimicu. "Hey, lets go." Kuzimicu followed her to the Kendo club meeting place that resembled a dojo. "Get a stick and I'll introduce you to everyone, kinda." Kuzimicu grabbed one and started examining the quality. "Hey everyone, this is Kuzimicu!" Everyone turned and looked at Kuzimicu, some waved. Hitomi brushed her light red hair away from her soft skinned face and blushed. Kuzimicu had finished inspecting the blade and came to Motoko's side with the blade leaning against his shoulder. "Almost forgot, you need a kendo uniform on." She pointed to a rack of kendo outfits. "Go get one." Kuzimicu found one that fit and put it on; the rest of the club was already practicing. Motoko walked over to him with kendo stick on waist. "Alright now are you ready to take the acceptance test?" she said with a smile. _She looks really mature right now; it's weird and awkwardly attractive. _Kuzimicu thought.

"I suppose so, whom am I squaring off with?" Motoko motioned to a member and he trotted over.

"This is Zhao Shao, he's the lowest ranking member of the club." The two stared at each other for a while. "Say hi or something!" Motoko shouted at the two.

"Hi, it's a pleasure Zhao." Kuzimicu sized him up, he was a bit taller than Kuzimicu and had brown hair that covered most of his face, only his left blue eye was visible, it didn't look vary happy at Kuzimicu. Zhao did the same thing to Kuzimicu, Zhao put his hand on his weapon.

"Zhao! say hi or something!" Motoko shouted at him.

"Hi, lets begin." Zhao readied himself, Kuzimicu put his blade in front him and gripped it with both hands.

"Begin, I guess, don't hurt each other." Zhao drew his blade and tried to rush Kuzimicu. Kuzimicu knocked the attempted blow away, knocking Zhao off balance and leaving him open. He's lowest for a reason. It's over. Sigh Kuzimicu put his blade behind him with his left hand on it and his other close to it. Kuzimicu took a step, Zhao tried to regain himself but it was to late. Kuzimicu lifted his foot and placed it on Zhao's chest, "fall!" Kuzimicu put force behind his foot and toppled Zhao. Before Zhao could cry out in pain from the force being put on his chest. Kuzimicu brought his kendo stick to Zhao's neck and looked down at the defeated Zhao.

"Guess I win." Kuzimicu said as he stepped off Zhao and put his sword back to his waist.

"Kuzimicu you went a little overboard! Just thought you should know!" Kuzimicu helped Zhao up.

"I just needed absolute surrender, sorry if I worried you." He smiled as Zhao wiped off the dirt that came from Kuzimicu's shoe.

"Violent jerk..." Motoko said in a low tone. "Hey everyone,

Kuzimicu's in. And Zhao's still the lowest rank. Alright back to practice." Motoko looked over to Kuzimicu who was currently walking over to Hitomi. Hitomi was swinging her kendo stick in the air but saw Kuzimicu coming over and lowered it and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I suppose I'll be seeing more of you, huh?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah..." She blushed, they stood where they were for a while silently. Motoko came over and looked at the two,

"are you gonna just stand there or are you going to do something?" Hitomi became red faced and quickly turned around and acted like she was doing something Kendo-ish. Kuzimicu just stood in his place, sword in hand.

"Uh, yeah stand back please." Motoko did so as Kuzimicu went into a trance like state. He held out his kendo stick under hand in his right hand with blade side up straight. He spread out his legs and brought his free hand, the left, up behind the end of the handle. He exhaled and pulled the blade back other hand still not quite gripping the handle. "Blades of the wind dragon!" He pushed the blade foreword and with that force he seemed to float on the mat floor, as it actually seemed like he was a dragon with white horizontal sword strikes encircling him. He skidded to a halt and held the thrust pose for about two seconds and then his foreword foot slipped and he fell and rolled on the matted floor. He stopped his self from rolling too far and his kendo stick followed bouncing. Motoko seemed surprised but not impressed, Kuzimicu had 'floated' about seven feet. But the only down side was that he couldn't fallow through with anything if he kept falling. Kuzimicu had gotten up and picked up his weapon. "I'll never be able to do that properly if I don't get better. And if I can't even do that then I can't go on to any better techniques. I've failed..." Motoko put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"You're here to get better and besides no one is testing you." She said as she tried to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry but I have high self expectations. Some might consider it a curse but for me it's what drives me." He said as he looked up to Motoko.

"You can work on 'lades of the wind dragon' later. What else can you do?" Kuzimicu stood with a perplexed facial expression on his face. "You can do something else right?"

"I can do this combo, but it's pretty simple." Motoko just shrugged.

"Do something, something that you can pull off." As Kuzimicu prepared himself to do something that he could pull off a sudden bang was heard. The whole kendo club peered of to the main door to their area. In the door way stood the Rugby captain and behind him members of the rugby club.

"I'm calln' that Kuzimca kid out!" So where is he?!" He shouted, the other members looked around their ranks for a Kuzimca. Motoko and Kuzimicu just looked at each other with sweat drops coming down their sides. The rugby captain had something mumbled into his ear. "Scratch that, Kuzimicu is the guy I wanna talk to. Now where is he!?" The captain shouted again. Everyone in the kendo club looked at Kuzimicu but didn't saw a word, Motoko realize that Kuzimicu wasn't gonna stand up so she jabbed him in the side with an elbow. Do I have to? He raised his hand and stepped forward to the rugby captain and looked him in the eye. "You think you can sucker punch me like that and walk off? Naw see, I don't play that. We gonna finish this, put'em up!" The rugby captain put his fists up and began taunting Kuzimicu. _I guess school is in session, alright ladies pull out your textbooks and turn the chapter whoop your ass!_ Kuzimicu put his kendo stick in his left hand and put his right in front with open palm. The two stared at each other for a while, the rugby captain bobbing and weaving at nothing. Kuzimicu just stood there with the same stance and a cold expression.

"Aren't you gonna make a move, pussy?" Kuzimicu said, the rugby captain was angered to say the least. He started to swing at Kuzimicu but Kuzimicu just batted the strikes away with his kendo stick, after the failed combo Kuzimicu punched him in the left cheek. The rugby startled backwards and rubbed his wound. "Wrong move, pussy." Kuzimicu taunted. _This is a completely different side of Kuzimicu, it kinda cool ♥! _Motoko thought as she gripped her kendo stick a bit harder. The fight just proceeded in the same way, rugby captain jabs, gets blocked, and Kuzimicu smacks him. The other member of the rugby club soon realized their president's plight. The other members soon began talking and put pressure on the vice president to help the president. He looked at Kuzimicu almost smacking the president around, he stepped forward and as Kuzimicu neared him he put his fists up. _Another student, doesn't change things, I'll finish up with this lecture. _Kuzimicu looked over to the vice president, he was almost shaking. While he looked the president saw an opportunity and put everything he had left into a punch he thought would win him the fight. Kuzimicu put up a hand and twisted the punch, which made the rugby captain loose his balance. Before he fell Kuzimicu delivered three quick strikes to the rugby captain: one in the face, another to the chest knocking the wind out of him, and the last to the stomach. After Kuzimicu inflicted the strikes the rugby captain fell limply to the floor. The vice president looked at the captain in horror, before he could make another move towards Kuzimicu he was already charging at him with his kendo stick. The vice froze in his spot and stared blankly. In a flash of light Kuzimicu was crouched behind the vice with his kendo stick leaning on his shoulder, he pulled his head up and stared at the rest of the rugby club with his cold glare. The rest of the rugby club looked at their vice president fall to his knees and then see his body flop completely to the floor.

"I'm giving you all a chance, take them and leave." The rest of the rugby club hurried to their fallen leaders. "And if you ever have a problem with the kendo club, come talk to me and we'll settle it." Kuzimicu said as the rugby club ran off and he stood up. Motoko went over to Kuzimicu and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Hey Kuzimicu..." He began to blush as she whispered into his ear. "I think you over did it again!!!" She shouted in his ear and he fell down and his kendo stick flew into the air.

"Don't be mean Ms. Aoyama," Kuzimicu said, as he actually looked hurt by her actions.

"Yeah, yeah just quit over doing it, ok?" She said as she tried to help him up. As he was getting up with the help of Motoko his flying kendo stick landed squarely on his forehead knocking him out. He fell to the ground again unconscious and with a red mark on his forehead.

"KUZI!!!" Hitomi shouted as she dropped her kendo stick and ran over to the unconscious Kuzimicu.

"He'll be fine." _I wouldn't be attracted by a weakling, would I?_ Motoko thought as she dragged Kuzimicu back to Hinta house by his foot. "Kendo club is dismissed until tomorrow, good-bye."

"KUZI!!!" Hitomi shouted as Motoko proceeded to drag Kuzimicu home.

**Note: I think I went a little over board with that last part...**

**Next Chapter: After School**


End file.
